Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (My Version)
by C-HounDog
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is shocked when she discovers she's been erased from her friends' memories, leading her to search for the magic and the perpetrators who did such a dreadful deed; Wallflower and Lone Wolf! (In Hiatus)


**Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship ( _My version_ )**

 _The yearbook Club is in full swing at Canterlot High, which means it's perfect time to celebrate the power of friendship. just knows the she and her friends will the Best Friends Superlative this year. But Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and their pals have suddenly forgotten that Sunset Shimmer is their friend-and only remember when she was voted Biggest Meanie. Now she must team up with the Great and Powerful Trixie to save all her friend's happiest memories before they're gone forever!_

* * *

 **A Friendship to Remember**

Sunset Shimmer grabbed her camera from her locker. As the editor of Canterlot High's yearbook. she always had to ready to capture a special memory. Her friends were bustling down in the hallway to class. She wanted to take picture of them all. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack called out a greeting as they passed. Sunset Shimmer snapped a photo. Fluttershy caught her eye ans smiled as her sweetly. Sunset Shimmer clicked her camera again. It was another great shot. This would be the best yearbook ever!

She had to make sure there were lots of candid photos. She also had to get a photo of every club and team-and there were so many of them! Once she finished taking the photos, the whole school needed to vote on Superlatives, and then she had arrange and lay out the pictures of the Best Dressed and Most Talented. She wondered who would win in the Best Friends category this year. She knew whom she was voting for.

Rashbow Dash came over to say hello and posed for a photo. Just as Sunset Shimmer raised her camera, saw Pinkie Pie sneak up behind Rainbow Dash. Pinkie winked as she held up bunny ears behind Rainbow Dash's head. Sunset Shimmer snapped the photo, trying to not giggle. Rainbow Dash whirled around when she realized Pinkie was behind her and laughed out loud. All the girls crowded around Sunset Shimmer to look at the photo. It would be so funny and cute in the yearbook.

So much had changed for Sunset Shimmer. When she first came to Canterlot High from Equestria, the magical land of ponies, she wanted to be queen bee. But instead of becoming the most popular girl in the whole school, she had terrified everyone by turning into a she-demon. Luckily, Princess Twilight had come from Equestria just in time to stop her of destruction.

Best of all, the very girls to whom she'd been the meanest had forgiven her. They had even started hanging out with her. Since then, Sunset Shimmer has been learning about the most powerful magic of all-friendship. She used to think she was tough, but she was really just lonely. She never wanted to be all alone ever again.

All day long, Sunset Shimmer took photo of her friends. She knew she world always treasure them. She captured Twilight Sparkle studying hard in the library. She took of picture of all the girls posing by Applejack's shiny red pickup truck. She never wanted to forget all their wonderful adventures together-form winning the Friendship games to saving Camp Everfree and discovering the crystal geodes that gave each girls her own special magic.

That afternoon, they all met in the yearbook book office to begin laying out the pages. Their geodes glowed. Twilight Sparkle used her special telekinesis to upload Sunset Shimmer's camera's memory card. Rainbow Dash zoomed around the room at lighting speed from workstation to workstation. Applejack used her super strength to lift a heavy printer and move it from one table to another. All around the girls, magic sparkled... but the best magic of all was how easily and happily they worked together. Sunset Shimmer never took it for granted.

"I want to treasure these memories forever," She confided to the other girls. "We all do," agreed Twilight Sparkle. "We'll always be able to look through our yearbooks and remember how much our friendship meant to us." "best friends forever, Pinkie exclaimed.

"Forever and ever and ever,"

"Forever," Sunset Shimmer repeated. She and her friends would never, ever forget one another. Would they?

For unknown to Her and her friends, someone was watching them from the distance, outside of the yearbook book office in a shadowy hallway. "Beware Sunny... Soon, you will pay for what you've done to me... You will pay." He snarled silently, with a sinister chuckle. For he has a wicked plot of vengeance for Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

The next chapter of EG book 9 _A Friendship to remember_ , is based of the short _Queen of_ Clubs, Which Equestria Girls Shorts do you guys like the most?


End file.
